


I Will Find You

by Nathaliafl123



Series: A Fantasy on Four Parts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags later, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaliafl123/pseuds/Nathaliafl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's POV, extra chapters inserted into "My Clarity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Soon

Those big, hairy hands somehow find purchase around my neck, just as before. Just as they always have—suffocating me, taking my breath from my lungs. Simultaneously, that spot on my right hip throbs with new pain; the belt slices through as effortlessly as a kitchen knife through warm butter. I am in white hot agony and I cannot shout out for fear of more searing pain.

     I’m sure that there’s no one out there to save me.

     Of course, I’m wrong.

     Behind those black pig eyes of my father, who is still slowly killing me, I sense that one person who I usually thinking of me. I don’t think I can fully see him, but I know he’s there. He always is.

     Eren’s the one thing that tethers me to the sliver of hope I have of the nightmare ending. He never says anything, never does anything; he just stands there.

     But something’s different tonight.

     He comes closer than usual. As he does that, my father tightens his grip and the whips on my side come faster. I have no idea how I am still living.

     I finally find my voice, but all I can do is whine and whimper. My struggles only serve as fuel for the man suffocating me. He slams me back on the ground, surely cracking my skull, but there is no blood. There never is. Just unspeakable pain.

     Eren is now right next to us. His bright turquoise eyes glow in the darkness—that glimmer of hope. He kisses me, rubs my body, pushed my hair out of my eyes, wipes my tears. These little things he does take away the pain I have accumulated, slowly dissipate the false image of my violent father. Soon it is just me and Eren in the grayness of a dream.

     I kiss him back, lean into him, hold onto him, muttering “Eren…Don’t go…”

     He reassuringly rubs my check with his thumb, whispering “Shh, Levi…I’m right here. Not going anywhere, shh…”

     The few tears that escape then are not of pain, but of elation.

~

     I awake at first light and find that Eren is not at my side. My head pounds in a hangover, so I stumble downstairs to pour ice-cold water on my head. That feels so much better.

     I rub my face with a towel, walking over to the couch. Eren is soundlessly sleeping on it, albeit a tad sweaty. I wipe his forehead with my towel, and he slightly smacks his lips in sleep. I chuckle and hiss his red lips, the salty taste of his sweat remains. I notice his phone clutched tightly to his chest and I can’t help but take it from him.

     I turn the screen on and his most recent text messages are showing. Seven from his sister, already read by him.

     I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me looking.

     I read through all seven.

     And my heart starts racing.

     She knows.

     Now what are we to do?

     I had her last year as a Pre-Calc student, and she was such a teacher’s pet; More of a suck-up than her darling brother here.

     She would totally spill the fucking beans.

     Should’ve given her the extra credit while I could.

     This is a huge problem, but I have a much more urgent one to deal with at the moment.

     Eren is shrieking horribly in a nightmare and I know I have to wake him up. But my hands won’t move, my voice won’t come out. His screams remind me too much of myself, suffering in agony. I never wanted anyone to touch me in any sort of way, but my dad violated that. Violated me.

     I don’t need Eren suffering that too.

     I finally shake the boy as roughly as I can, screaming “Eren! Eren!” hoping he will wake up soon and end his pain.


	2. Dead Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi's present opinion of Erwin and Eren is revealed (if it wasn't really clear earlier).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay if u haven't read up until chapter twenty-five of "My Clarity" then I suggest you go do so! have fun!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1575038/chapters/8751472

    I watch on as Eren storms out the door, slamming it behind him, and leaves me alone. All of those words I listened to him say were nothing but the truth, all of it.

    And it completely breaks me down.

    Heart throbbing, stomach in my throat, mouth dry from lack of words, I slide down the whiteboard into a sitting position, hugging my knees. My hands tremble, my lip quivers, my breathing quickens—and then the tears begin to fall.

    I haven’t cried this hard around anyone, except Eren. The salty tears just keep pouring; even if I wipe them away with my fists, they keep dripping.

    Why am I crying; be a man!

    No, it’s no use…

    I’ve just lost my most precious person in the world.

~

    January 15th, a little while ago. My first day out with Erwin in the longest time, and he decides to take me to Garnet’s—a place I haven’t been to since Eren and I had our first date.

    “Well, you took your pretty time,” Erwin chuckles, patting the seat next to him on the booth, which I gladly take.

    “Hey, I had to shower and clean my terrace windows. The weather hasn’t been kind to them,” I mutter, neatly placing the napkin on my lap.

    “Well, it’s too bad you don’t have another person around to help cook and clean,” he bounces his caterpillar eyebrows.

    I scoff, “Of course I do.”

    Ah, shit. Did it again.

    “Really?” Erwin scans the cafe menu, “Who?”

    “Uhm…”

    Think fast. Hurry up. Lie.

    “Eren Jӓeger.”

    Do I have no fucking control over my mouth today?!

    Erwin looks surprised at me, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

    “It’s because I’m tutoring him, you know. I don’t feel like asking for money so I have him do menial chores around my apartment. Shit like that.”

    He nods, “Okay, sure. Wait, why don’t you go over to his house?”

    “He’s an orphan, dolt,” I scoff, “And you know I wouldn’t cross another person’s foyer before disinfecting it thoroughly.”

    Sounds believable, right?

    Erwin chuckles, and then his voice is like melted chocolate, “But, if I clean beforehand, you won’t mind coming into my house, right?”

    My heart skips a beat—not in love, like a high schooler, but in fear.

    I really have no excuse; I have to say yes. Otherwise he will find out, for sure.

    It is like this every single time with Erwin; I can’t bring myself to say no. I have a large lack of alibi to try lying to him about my whereabouts, and he is so persistent. Even though I’ve told him time and time again that I’m still not interested, he could honestly care less about my opinions.

    I can’t bring myself to initiate anything with Erwin either. I f one day I just want to enjoy spending time with him simply as a friend, he has to change it into a sort of date or funky sleepover that somehow always ends in sex—obviously, not my idea.

    Oh, who the hell am I fooling? I’m horny-ass trash.

    Ugh, I cannot control my libido, and it makes me so angry becuase I only want Eren to hold me, to love me.

    But God, Erwin feels so amazing.

    See, I’m hypocritical crap.

    I don’t deserve such a caring brat like Eren. No wonder he left me.

~

    Presently, ten minutes later, the tears have dried. I pick myself up off the floor and quickly pace out my door.

    I need to get that locket back.

    Students are sparse and they don’t stare at me even though my eyes are red and puffy from crying. Reaching the cut hedges below my classroom windows, I search for the locket and swiftly find it.

    I rub the dirt off with the handkerchief I keep in my pocket, shining the surface with a bit of spit. I hold it gently in my hands, glaring at my warped reflection. Then I open it carefully.

    While the outside looks a bit worn, the inside has remained the same as day one. Nothing has changed.

    If only.

~

    I wish I didn’t, but I finally come around to meeting with Erwin, even though I’m near half-an-hour late.

    But his door is locked and his curtains are shut tight, which mean one of two things. He could’ve gone home, or…

    I still knock. After two long minutes, he finally answers his office door.

    And then some woman rushes out, looking disheveled. Erwin appears the same and he smells familiar.

    “Hey, Levi,” he gives me a twinkling grin, but now I can see through his ruse.

    I glare menacingly at him, “You’re very lucky students don’t walk this way. Having sex on the job—pathetic.”

    Erwin chuckles, “Oh, Levi. You’ve done the same. Don’t you dare think I don’t know your dirty little secret~”

    My heart pounds with fear; the locket in my breast pocket suddenly weighs a thousand pounds, and I know he’s talking about Eren.

    His face cracks into a sadistic grin, “You’re addicted to BDSM.”

    Okay, not Eren. Good...Wait, what the hell?

    I am shoved into his room and the door is harshly locked. The curtains are still drawn, the lights are off, and it is taking my eyes too long to adjust. Erwin is somewhere in the darkness.

    Then it’s lights out for me.

~

    I awaken in pitch black. My body is in an awkward position lying down; there are intricately-tied ropes around my entire body, tying my hands and feet to bedposts; this is obviously Erwin’s house; and, oh yeah—

    Erwin is fucking my ass.

    “Ah!” I scream, “Erwin! Goddammit, what the hell are you doing?!”

    “Good morning~” he groans grossly, “You like it, right? You’re dripping wet~”

    “NO!” I shriek, “I fucking hate BDSM! Get the fuck off me! Stop it!”

    I should be pushing and kicking, but to no avail because of the ropes, which are cutting deeply into my skin.

    “Well, why would I want to do that, you whore!”

    “Since when am I a whore?! You’re crazy! Let me go! This is rape!”

    He grunts, thrusting deeper into me. I can feel everything and it brings tears to my eyes. I begin thinking about what is most important to me.

    Eren is supposed to be the only one to even touch me.

    Then I realize that he probably doesn’t care anymore anyways.

    I try straining on the ropes. Nothing. A strong man like me, and nothing works.

    I can only grin and bear it.

~

    Erwin lets me go a few hours later, and I leave him with a giant black eye. That was the worst sex I’ve ever had.

    I hold the locket tight to my heart as if it really is Eren.

    I just want him back.

    I know him well enough to know that, no matter how much I try to explain Erwin’s sick lust for my body, no matter how much I plead and cry, he won’t simply come around. I guess it’s time for me to move on, maybe be single for a while until someone new comes around. Yeah, I’ll do that.

    Too bad I’m far too depressed.

    By the time I get home, I am literally so deep into sadness that I’m surrounded by a black cloud. I go up the stairs of my apartment complex slowly, not in the mood for a workout. At my door, I shove my keys into the lock, open the door, slam it shut, and throw myself onto the couch.

    What luck, my phone just happens to ring.

    “Hi, Zoë,” I mutter.

    “Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you since yesterday! Is your car not working or something because you left it here, at work.”

    If I wasn’t too melancholic, I would facepalm.

    “Yeah, something’s up. Can you tow it to my apartment with your truck asap? We need to talk.”

    “Of course!”

    The line goes dead, and I just feel dead inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this, go read chapter twenty six of "my clarity"  
> i havent typed it yet, but i will link asap


	3. Depressing Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi and Hanji talk, and then their idea doesn't work out so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this, please make sure you have read up to My Clarity Chapter Twenty-Six: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1575038/chapters/9657636

    Familiar lips caress mine, strong arms hold me tightly, and a voice like honey whispers sweet nothings into my ears. I pull his warm, naked body flush against my very own, and we continue on into ecstasy. I’m addicted to him like I am to cigarettes. Everything of him tastes so good and feels so right. He makes me forget that I’m over 30; I feel youthful and so very in love. The climax which he brings me to cannot be any better. I’m in the perfect moment.

    “Eren…” I whisper, “Eren, I love you so much…”

    I pull him into a hug and kiss the shell of his ear, running my fingers through his hair.

    His normally shaggy brown hair feels thinner and—when I open my eyes to look—is actually blond.

    He pulls away and, when I can fully view his face, it’s not Eren.

    It’s fucking Erwin.

~

    I awake with a start. There is an incessant pounding of my door and someone is yelling my name.

    I get up, re-tie my ponytail, open the door, and am suddenly drenched from head-to-toe. Zoë is grasping onto me, soaked and smelling like wet dog. A shiver of disgust runs through me as I peel her off and shove her onto the ground.

    “What the hell?!” I lock my door, “You should know by now how much I hate getting dirty!”

    “Oh, lighten up…” she gets up and wrings out her hair, “Mind if I borrow a change of clothes?”

    I scoff, starting up the stairs, “I’ll check and see if I have anything that fits on your big ass…”

    “Levi!” she blushes, “God, what’s into you today?!”

    I stop halfway up. What’s into me? Oh, yeah.

    “...Eren...dumped me…” I whisper.

    “What’s that?” Zoë starts stripping off her outer layer.

    I try speaking a bit louder, but my voice doesn’t come out easily, “It’s Eren. He...broke up...We did. I—”

    Words fail me. I race the rest of the way upstairs before I break down within her earshot. I slam my bedroom door shut, going to fumble through my drawers for a T-shirt and pair of jeans. The top is one of mine, black with a white splatter design. The jeans…

    When I pull them out, I notice that they’re quite a bit heavier than my usual skinny jeans or slacks, and—for God’s sake!—they’re a vibrant purple color! I would never wear these.

    These...are Eren’s, for sure.

    I stuff them away with no intention of letting Zoë wear them, and tug out a pair of slacks that will probably fit her.

    I eventually trudge downstairs to give her the outfit. She is staring at Roger, bundled up in the fleece throw I usually hang on the back of the couch, probably naked because I can see a pile of clothes with a pair of panties and a bra to top it all off.

    I toss her the shirt and pants, “Here. I don’t have bras or panties, though I suppose you need them.”

    Zoë blinks, “Nah, it’s okay. It would be nice if I could borrow a pair of boxers though.”

    I scoff, going quickly back upstairs, “Always knew you were a dyke!”

    “Am not!” she shouts, “Hey, Levi?”

    “Yeah?” I trot downstairs, throw her the boxer-briefs, and pick up her wet clothes pile.

    “Roger doesn’t look so good…” she starts changing within the throw, clumsily but I don’t care.

    “Oh? It’s probably because I haven’t fed him yet. Can you? Just a few pellets,” I shove her clothes into the washing machine, strip off mine until my boxers since they’re not soaking wet, and toss my wet pile into the machine, turning it on.

    Zoë is fully dressed and feeding my fish, so I yank the fleece blanket from her and wrap it around myself. I’m not putting any clothes on until I’ve had a shower, but I don’t want to make Zoë wait for me to do so before we talk.

    She sits down, and Scout jumps on her lap happily, an obvious contrast to my present demeanor. I sit next to them on the couch and huddle my knees to my chest, warm in my blanket. Scout  pounces onto my knees and he’s heavier than I remember.

    “So…” she twiddles her fingers, “You were saying? About...Eren?”

    My heart skips a beat, “Right. Eren dumped me.”

    She starts staring off into space, “You know, I could hit you with a million questions about this—like I usually do—but this time, I want you to just tell me what you want me to hear. I’ll try to console me. You know I’m not good at these things…”

    “Okay…” I mumble.

~

    I make dinner for us as she tries to process some possible way to get us back together.

    “Levi, in my opinion, I do think it’s truly Erwin’s fault. He needs to stop being a horny asshole; especially if you told him not to, he should’ve laid off.”

    I look down unconsciously, “I didn’t...always tell him to stop. Sometimes...I couldn’t help it!”

    “Dude, Eren can give you the same fricking thing!”

    “But it’s so much harder to do that!” I yell, pouring reheated soup into bowls, “Eren and I are lucky that we didn’t give away our relationship to any other school faculty other than ourselves! God! I thought Erwin was catching on to us, but his libido led him astray from the truth…”

    I set the bowls on the coffee table and plop back down next to her on the couch. I’m still mostly naked; I’ve ditched the blanket because it’s too warm, I’m dry, and she doesn’t care. My annoying yet understanding best friend slurps up her meal while I let mine grow cold.

    “I dunno, Levi...I wanna stay that I hope you two will make up soon, but…” she trails off, soon finished with her meal. Knowing I don’t like her hugs, she pats my back. Today, she feels like the only person I can confess to—my confidante.

    Zoë looks at me with consoling eyes, “Hey. If you feel like it’s more of your fault than Erwin’s, then go talk to Eren. Apologize. Maybe...when he sees that you’re being genuine and you still love him, he’ll come around.”

    I lean back, “I guess...When the rain lets up, I will.”

    She glances through the terrace windows, “Probably not until tomorrow...Mind if I spend the night?”

    Usually I say no.

    “Sure,” I mutter.

~

    By mid-morning, Zoë is gone and I am resolute to drag myself over to Wandrosette Orphanage and apologize to Eren. I leave some food for Scout on the terrace where the rain has stopped for now, but decide to bring his bowls inside, just in case of more rain. I take my wallet and phone, and leave, locking the door and trotting down the stairs.

    Wait. Did I feed the fish?

    I pause at the bottom of the stairs to ponder over this, but shrug it off since I probably did and I am not going back up the flights of stairs to discover that; my hips are killing me.

    After putting my key in the ignition, I back up the car and drive off, mind focused on the taxing task of driving. I do so absentmindedly, not really thinking of much until I park across the street of WOT.

    I take deep breaths, readying my brain for a conversation with my ex-boyfriend.

    Wow. Ex-boyfriend. That hurts.

    My finger rings the doorbell way before I’m ready.

    The nice woman from before—I think her name was Ms. Fauster—answers the door. She gives me a sweet smile and insists I come in and have a seat at the breakfast table. She tells me to hold on for a moment while she goes upstairs to get who she thinks I wish to speak with.

    Immediately after, footsteps come quickly thumping down the stairs and who appears in front of me isn’t Eren.

    It’s his sister, Mikasa.

    “Um,” I can’t find the right words, “Hey?”

    She slams her hands on the table in front of me, angrily bunching up the tablecloth in her hands, “What...the hell...are you doing here?!”

    “Language, Mikasa,” the nice old lady whispers.

    “I don’t fucking care! This asshole dares show up in front of me after he has torn my brother’s heart to shreds!” she turns on me, “I can’t fucking believe you! I actually almost trusted you with him!”

    Mikasa is shaking with fury, as she should be; her eyes are simple ablaze. She holds me speechless. I don’t even know what I am here to do.

    Apologize, right?

    “Listen, Mikasa…” I start out, “It’s a big misunderstanding—”

    “Misunderstanding?! Why the hell would I believe that?! How could Eren ‘misunderstand’ you and Smith getting it on?! Huh?!” she hovers menacingly over me.

    Some of the preteen orphans are eavesdropping around the corner and up the stairs. Mikasa is creating a ruckus, and I am the sorry reason for it.

    “I—” my lip quivers and I force myself to still it for fear of looking more childish than I already seem, “I’m really, truly sorry, Mikasa, for any trouble I have caused for you—”

    “Well, fuck you and all of your Eren-swooning-swagger!”

    I shut my mouth and shoot up from the chair, rushing out of the room and out the front door. Before I met Eren, I would have ended this argument with my fists; now, I am leaving like a little girl.

    Mikasa follows me with words that cripple my heart, “Yeah, you better run! You have cause Eren so much heartbreak! He doesn’t love you anymore—you got that?! You are nothing to us!”

    I run to my car, and the last words I hear are Ms. Fauster’s: “Mikasa, you’re grounded!”

~

    The tears run down my pale cheeks like the rain outside trails down the terrace windows. I can’t stop them from flowing, no matter how much I wipe them away. I hug my arms to myself and bury my face in the couch pillows. I feel filthy and pitiful lying here. Hours pass and I am simply drowning in misery. I can’t breathe; I am choking on loud, unmanly, juvenile sobs. The pouring rain only gets louder and thunder even sounds.

    I realize how childish I’m being; I need to pick myself up and move along with my life. Eren is simply a passing moment, and he surely doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.

    I sit up, feeling gross and sticky. I drag my ass over to the nearest bathroom and begin to wash my face.

    A horrifying creature stares at me in the mirror. Dean, bloodshot shark eyes are surrounded by grey bags of insomnia. Dried tear lines streak down pale cheeks while wild onyx hair stands up in every which way.

    Wow. This is me.

    I tug a comb through my unruly locks and find them annoying. I liked my hair long because he thought it fit my face very well.

    Now it doesn’t look all that great.

     I fumble around in my drawers for scissors and find them almost instantly. I hold a group of strands together in front of my eyes and decide to cut them to right above my eyebrows. I open the scissors with my right hand and place the blades around the hair that I want to cut. Then, I slowly close the scissors to cut my hair—

    I can’t.

    I place the scissors back where they were and just tie my hair back in the usual ponytail. Back to the old grind, just without him.

    Time to try to dig myself out of this depressing hole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now go read My Clarity twenty-seven: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1575038/chapters/9866924


	4. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi realizes what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this, please read My Clarity chapter twenty-seven: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1575038/chapters/9866924

    Well, I’ve tried time and time again. I’m totally stuck down here. Nothing seems to be able to cheer me up anymore—Zoë’s face simply annoys me, I’m mad as blazing hell at that shit Rwin, and everyone else avoids me. Even mouselike little Ms. Petra Ral won’t talk to me.

    You know what, I really don’t need to be talked to. I’m perfectly fine on my own. Although the nightmares have come back more violently and frequently, I’m fine.

    It takes me too long to realize that I’m not.

~

    “Out. Now,” I shove a toothbrush into Eren’s left hand, anger built up inside of me but I’m not sure who I’m mad at.

    “He grits his teeth, eyebrows furrowed tightly. Then he stomps away from me in fury.

    “You stupid fucking asshole!” I hear him shout, and I cringe at his words.

    I flush in embarrassment, but thump down in my seat to avoid looking too ridiculous, waving off the rest of the class to silently study. I rub my face, lingering on my aching temples, trying to calm down. The bags under my eyes feel as if they are very prominent, as are my bloodshot eyes, I’m sure.

    I can’t go on like this. Not for much longer.

~

    At lunchtime, I keep shut in my room with my head buried in my arms on my desk. I rest there, contemplating the decisions I have been making lately. Recently, I’ve been neglecting nearly every living thing around me, aside from Scout. Roger, even, since I ran out of fish food and have been too lazy to go buy some more. I probably should.

    I sigh, wetting my desk with my breath. Lifting my head up, I wipe the spot with my sleeve.

    It’s still too dirty.

    I stand up and pull out my cleaning supplies—my stress-relievers. I drag the bucket out as well, and realize that the only way I’m getting any cleaning done is with water down the hall.

    I carry my blue bucket with me, shuffling down the long hallway. There are only two students around and they’re too busy making out to notice me.

    Apparently, Ymir and Krista aren’t the only ones in the hall.

    I can feel his warm breath down my neck before I see and nearly punch him.

    “Goddamn, Erwin! Don’t do that!” I jump away, rushing to the bathroom two doors down.

    He keeps following me, “Sorry, Levi. I’ve just been wondering how you have been feeling lately? You haven’t looked all that great recently…”

    I scoff, “No kidding. My bags have bags; the last time I got some decent sleep was before—”

    Crap. I was about to say…

    “Before what?” Erwin presses.

    “Nothing,” I mutter nonchalantly, pushing my way into the restroom. Then I fill up the bucket with sink water as much as I can in the small sink.

    “Well, surely,” Erwin starts, “there’s something that changed?”

     I shake my head, “You idiot. I haven’t gotten much sleep...since you raped me.”

     I walk out of the room with a half-full bucket and he continues to trail behind me. No one is in the hall now apart from us.

     “I’m not so sure it was rape…”

     He completely baffles me. I glare up at him with flaming eyes, “Not sure? Not sure?! Of course it was! God, you are so dense!”

     I hear him chuckle, being very flippant about this, “Jeez, Levi. You seemed to like it then...I was just expressing my feelings for you.”

     Something snaps in me.

     “By shoving your dick up my ass?!”—Thank goodness we’re back in my room—”I’ll have you know that I didn’t agree to any of that! Because of that—because of you—”

     Am I really gonna…?

     “—Eren hates me!”

     Now I’ve gone and done it.

     “Eren Jäeger? The student you’ve been tutoring? Why does he matter that much to you? He’s just…”

     I am blazing with anger, “Just what?”

     He smirks, “Just a seventeen-year-old brat.”

     My hand makes contact with his cheek and sends him reeling before I can even blink. Words spill out of my mouth and I’m unstoppable.

     “Don’t insult him!” I hold my stinging palm to my chest, “Look what you’ve done. You’ve ruined me. That’s why he doesn’t talk to me anymore; you’ve tarnished us. I can’t bear to look at you…”

     Erwin rubs his cheek, “I’m not quite sure if I’m understanding correctly...But I think I can safely assume that Eren Jäeger is precious to you. Too precious…”

     He paces the room, “You might get yourself in a bit of trouble if word were to get out.”

     I blush, “You’re immature and idiotic. I don’t want you in here right now. Leave.”

     Erwin snorts, “So demanding. I will only leave you in you promise we keep each other’s secrets…”

     “Whatever. Yeah. Now get out of my sight; lunch is almost over,” I shove him towards the door.

     He smirks before he disappears.

     I thump down in my chair, a bucket of water next to me, unused. I don’t even know what I was planning to do with it.

     Oh, right. Clean.

     Too late for that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of "I Will Find You"!!! The rest of the story will be in "My Clarity". (as well at "When Camaraderie Becomes Passion" and "That Titan in Her" when my sister and i write them)  
> go read My Clarity chapter 28 now, when i update it lol


End file.
